It All Started Somewhere
by hiddleson-stole-my-ovaries
Summary: LOKI FIC: Ever want to know how Loki was as a child? And how the way he was treated by his family impacted him? From a young age, Loki realizes that he's different from his brother. Loki prefers reading, where Thor is more physically imposing. What challenges will Loki face from Odin?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first shot at any type of Loki story. So… yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the storyline, etc.

"But… why is he so tiny?" a four year old Thor asked Frigga, who merely smiled and continued to rock a nearly one year old baby Loki.

"Because he's just a baby," Frigga whispered kindly as Thor sat down on the floor next to his mother and stared at his younger brother. Frigga could sense an air of jealously, but knew that Thor would soon forget that, and fall in love with Loki just as she had.

"Can I hold him?" Thor asked with wide eyes, just as Odin entered the room and knelt by his wife and son.

"Not tonight. We should all go to sleep," Odin said instead of answering Thor's pleading expression, which had dropped to an upset one after Odin had spoke.

Loki started crying; suddenly awake and alive with energy. Frigga shot a glance to Odin, who picked Thor up and carried him out of the room.

"Sh, baby," Frigga hushed him as she began cradling him in her arms and attempted to sooth him.

Meanwhile, Odin placed Thor down on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Father, is Loki a part of our family?" Thor asked curiously, while snuggling in closer towards his blankets.

"He is every bit a part of our family as you are," Odin said with a smile, as Thor smiled as well, and seeing as it was enough to satisfy him, Odin kissed his son delicately on the head. "Goodnight, my boy." he muttered while exiting the bedroom and turning out the light.

Odin went back to him and Frigga's bedroom; Frigga standing up and bouncing lightly in hopes that it would calm down the weeping child. Odin lifted up his hand, but Frigga shook her head and interlocked her fingers with her husband's.

"Don't use magic on him," Frigga scolded lightly, as finally little Loki finally stopped his crying.

Frigga let out a gentle sigh, as she smoothed out Loki's hair with her thumb and placed the baby in the basinet by her and Odin's bed. Shortly after, Loki fell asleep with a pacifier in his mouth, leaving Odin and Frigga to have some peace for the evening.

"Thor was out of our room at four months," Odin snapped while sitting on the bed next to Frigga, who cast her husband a warning glance.

"Thor was a bigger baby," Frigga defended while Odin shook his head and barely considered his wife's words before attempting to speak, but she cut him off. "Loki is not our biological son, Odin. Of course he is not going to have many similarities to how Thor was when he was younger." she tried reasoning, but her husband was much too stubborn and tired to deal with anything.

"He barely eats anything. He cries all the time. He hasn't done half of the things Thor could do at this age. And he's so tiny," Odin snapped while Frigga sighed and reached a hand over to touch her husband's thigh.

"He will, in time," Frigga calmly said, as they soon fell asleep.

The next day was an important one at the palace; Loki's first birthday. Thor wandered through the castle; noting that it was busy but not nearly half as much as it was when it was his birthday.

Curiously he entered his parent's room, seeing Frigga sitting on the bed with Loki in her lap.

"Come to wish your brother a happy first birthday, darling?" Frigga asked to her son, who climbed up onto the bed and sat in front of his mother so that he could look at his brother.

"The castle isn't that busy, mother. Not as busy as one of my birthday's," Thor calmly pointed out while looking to his mother, who forced out a smile and reached her hand out to touch Thor on his head.

Frigga remained silent instead of answering, but Thor was too distracted by watching Loki suck on a teether ring.

Suddenly, Loki dropped the object and stared into his brother's eyes. He very slowly got off of his mother's lap, and walked over to Thor. Amazed, Frigga's eyes widened with excitement as she watched her baby.

Loki climbed up into Thor's lap and wrapped his small arms around his brother's chest. Thor smiled happily while casting a bright grin to his mother, who sent him a gentle smile back.

"Brother, Thor," Loki said proudly and clearly, as he turned his head back and turned to his mother. "Mother, Frigga." and just then, Odin entered the room, causing Loki to say, "Father, Odin."

Odin froze as his eyebrows rose up to his forehead; he stared at his son in amazement at how precise his diction was, and the fact that he was standing.

"Loki go to sleep," Loki said quietly while sitting down on Thor's lap and cuddling in close to his older brother. "Loki very tired." he mumbled while letting out a yawn, and plopping his thumb in his mouth; a habit that Odin often scolded him for but let it go this time because there was a delighted expression on his face.

And for the rest of the day, Loki wouldn't stop babbling. His English was quite good, better than Thor's had been at this age. Frigga noted how Odin didn't comment on this fact.

The family spent the rest of the day together, as it was Loki's birthday. Odin was curious as to why his son had never spoken up to this point, and was now talking as if he were an average two year old, but Frigga shushed her husband and told him not to worry.

"Maybe this is how Frost Giants learn," Frigga offered with a shrug, but Odin was still skeptical.

Later in the evening, after Thor had been sent away to bed despite pleading with his parents to spend more time with his brother, Frigga and Odin had retired. Frigga set the still too fragile one year old in the basinet, and lay down on the bed.

"I still don't-" Odin tried reasoning with a shake of his head while lying down next to his wife.

"I hope he keeps progressing like this," Frigga interrupted in an excited tone, as her happy mood still hadn't faded. She had so much faith in Loki from the beginning; she knew that he would talk and walk when he was ready. He would do it as his own pace and Frigga respected that, but Odin was different. He was happy with discovering that Loki could speak and move, but Odin still hated Loki's size. The baby was nowhere near as built as Thor was.

"He needs to gain some more weight. Be like Thor," Odin commented with a sneer while rolling over on his side so that he was no longer facing his wife.

Frigga let that comment slide; even if Loki wasn't as physically imposing as his brother, she knew that he would do great things.

And he did. As the years progressed, Loki began fascinated with learning and books. He could read by the age of three, and read countless books from their library. He always demanded more books, and Frigga didn't hesitate to send off the servants to get him more.

Odin kept pressing Loki to do more physical things, but he always did poorly. Odin was obviously unhappy, but glances from Frigga sent the king to fall into a silence.

Loki wasn't interested in being physically intimidating anyway, despite what his father wanted. He would rather be in the library reading.

But Loki liked his distance and time for himself. He was much shyer when it came to social gatherings or even at dealing with meals in the dinning hall. Where Odin and Thor talked about what they had done that day (physical training mostly every day), Loki and Frigga held a quiet conversation at the other end of the table. They talked mostly about the different books he was reading, but they weren't limited to just that. They talked about _everything._

But not all of the conversations were broken up where Odin and Thor spoke, and Frigga and Loki spoke. Everyday Odin would set down his utensil carefully, clasp his hands together, and lean in towards Loki.

One day, he went through his usual conversation with what Loki did with his time, which went something like:

"What did you do today?"

And Loki would proceed to sit in his chair awkwardly, playing around with his food (which he knew his father hated) aimlessly for several moments before answering.

"I was in the library."

"Doing what?"

"Reading?"

"Reading about what?"

"Magic."

Odin rolled his eyes at this point, and on this particular evening he pressed on with the matter. "You know, you may be able to do some of that stuff, but you're learning nothing by just reading about it," he sneered as a five-year-old Loki blinked in confusion, obviously having no idea what his father was talking about.

Thor nearly spit out his wine due to his laughter that he was trying to contain when Odin cast him a stern look.

The rest of the meal was silent.

A/N-I don't know much about where I'd be going so it may take some time. I'd love to hear what you though!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was inspired by another fanfic that I had read about Loki discovering his powers. And yes, Thor does drink wine at a young age. They're royalty; they do what they want!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

As Loki grew, so did the distance that he had with his father. Loki spent most of his time in the library, reading about magic and spells. Frigga, of course understood, but wished her son to be more active like Thor. Loki didn't hang out with Thor and his friends often because he found them to be too intimating.

One day, while in the library, Loki was lying on his stomach on the floor with a book in front of him. He was swinging his legs up and down while enjoying the book, until Thor dramatically entered.

"Good morning, brother!" an eight-year-old Thor announced in a delighted voice, as Loki merely glanced up from his book and continued reading. "What are you doing?"

Thor sat down next to Loki, causing the younger boy to grow defensive and pull the book closer to him. He didn't want anyone else to see what he was reading about, though it was no secret.

"Just reading about some magic, brother," Loki replied in a friendly voice while flipping through another page.

Thor watched his brother for a couple of moments, but grew bored. He snatched Loki's book, stood up, and held it above his head.

"Thor! Give it back!" Loki yelled in frustration while standing up as well, and attempting to retrieve his book but Thor was much taller.

"Volstahgg, Hogun, Sif, and Fandral will be here soon to play with us and you want to stay in here reading?" Thor demanded as Loki shrunk back and bowed his head. "What's the matter, brother?" he asked in a concerned voice while bending down to reach his brother's height.

"They don't like me," Loki softly whispered, as Thor let out a short laugh and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Don't be silly, brother! Of course they like you."

Loki neglected answering and stared down at his shoes in embarrassment. He hated hanging out with Thor's friends; they were always so nasty to him, claiming him to be "weak" and "a pest." Loki knew that he was physically weak; why did everyone have to keep reminding him?

When Loki didn't answer after a while, Thor grabbed his brother's hand and led him to one of the couches, forcing him to sit down.

"Brother…" Thor began while kneeling down beside him and gripping his hand. Loki winced at how hard Thor's grip was, and Thor realized as he gently released the harsh grasp. "If it bothers you so, I will talk to my friends." he answered simply, but it was enough for Loki to throw his arms around his brother and hug him tightly.

Thor laughed and drew Loki back so that they were lying on the ground. Thor began wrestling, causing Loki to groan and attempt to escape.

"Wrestle with me, brother!" Thor shouted in excitement while continuing to wrestle with a helpless Loki.

Odin entered the chamber, but neither boy noticed. The king watched with interest from the doorway his younger boy's playing together, but had to notice Loki's upset expression. The king closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, but opened them a second later when he heard a thud.

He saw Thor lying on his back, with Loki sitting in an upright position with his hands placed out in front of him. Loki's eyes were wide with confusion, as were Thor's.

"What happened?" Odin asked while graciously walking to his son's and kneeling down next to both of them; assisting Thor in sitting up.

"He put his hands up and this green light came from his hands!" Thor said in a weary but happy voice, as Odin and Thor both stared at Loki, who bowed his head in embarrassment.

Odin suddenly snatched Loki by the hand, leading the young prince out of the room. Without saying a word, Odin guided Loki to Frigga and his vast bedroom, where his wife was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Loki, show your mother and I what you just did to Thor," Odin commanded simply, as Loki shifted awkwardly and stared at the ground.

"Darling, what's going on?" Frigga questioned while walking over to her husband and son curiously, as both bent down to reach their son's height.

Loki bought both of his hands up and aimed them towards his mother's vanity. Suddenly, a green light shot out from his hands and sent the mirror to break. Loki jumped and threw himself into his mother's arms unexpectedly.

Odin shot a glance to Frigga, who was staring down at Loki with a smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to break it! I'm sorry!" Loki sobbed while beginning to cry, as Frigga picked him up and placed him on her hip. Odin hated it when Frigga coddled Loki, especially at this age, but he chose to ignore it today.

"It's all right, sweetheart. We're not mad," Frigga soothed comfortingly, but Loki continued crying in his mother's shoulder.

Frigga shot a helpless glance to her husband, urging him to do something. Odin placed his hand on Loki's back and began to rub it gently.

"Loki, your mother and I are not angry," Odin tried reasoning, but Loki snapped his head to meet his father's face.

"What shot out of my hands?" Loki asked as Odin looked to Frigga and then back to his son, who was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Magic," Odin said slowly and clearly; Loki slid down from his mother, looked at the ground for a bit in contemplation, and then answered.

"I can do magic? Like in my books?" Loki asked with wide eyes while staring admiringly up at his father, who bowed his head to avoid his son's gaze.

"Yes, Loki. Like in the books. Your mother and I will hire someone to train you and-" Odin trailed off, as he was caught off guard when Loki threw his arms around his father's legs.

Odin stumbled a bit, but held his ground as he placed his hand on his son's smooth hair.

"Father? Mother?" Loki asked in a small voice after pulling away from Odin several moments later. "Can Thor do magic?"

"In a different way than you," Frigga answered softly, as she was beaming so much happiness towards her son. Loki smiled brightly and then looked at his father, who was staring at his son oddly.

Loki broke his glance from his father, finding it too unfriendly. So, the child looked back to his mother, who placed her hand on his cheek and began rubbing it affectionately.

"Don't tell Thor about this, and don't practice it without our permission," Odin began his lecturing, as Loki's happy expression faded while he opened his mouth to protest. "Ah, ah. Do not argue with me, my young prince." he playfully, yet in a serious voice said as he picked his son up from off the ground and threw him over his shoulder.

Loki was surprised by this sudden affection, but accepted it welcomingly as he let out a squeal of delight.

"Why can't I do magic yet, father?" Loki asked while Odin glided out of the room with Frigga trailing close behind.

"You need to learn to control it first."

"But why? It's so fun!" Loki said while lifting his hands, as a green flame shot out and resulted in a tray that a servant was holding to fall to the ground.

The servant yelped in surprise, but they all ignored it as Odin placed Loki on the floor and stared him deeply in the eyes.

"Loki, you need-"

"What was that, father?" Thor said in excitement while racing down the hallway so carelessly that he ended up falling face first on the carpet.

Frigga instantly raced up to Thor, but Odin remained with Loki but turned his head off of the younger son to look at his oldest. Loki's face fell; he enjoyed the attention from his parents, but once again Thor had to ruin it. He knew his brother didn't mean harm, but the young prince wasn't thinking clearly so he rushed away from his family in tears.

Loki didn't stop even when he heard his family shouting out things at him; he only stopped when he reached the library and collapsed on the couch.

A little while later, Frigga entered the library to find the room disheveled with ripped up books scattered all throughout the floor. Loki lifted his hand and aimed it at a shelf in a bookcase, causing all of the books to fly off and fall to the floor. He then aimed it at the floor, as all of the books were ripped to shreds.

"Loki Odinson!" Frigga yelled in frustration, as Loki instantly dropped his hands and sent his mother an innocent look.

"You weren't mad before when I broke your mirror," Loki pointed out, as Frigga sighed, shook her head, and very gently walked up to him.

"Sweetheart, you can't just rip up books because you're frustrated," Frigga kindly pointed out as Loki fell to his knees and picked up one of his books, staring at it as if he just realized the full affect of what he had just done.

"When Thor gets mad he's allowed to smash his hammer," Loki said while stroking the edge of the hardcover book as tears fell out of his eyes and onto the floor.

"He does not just get to smash his hammer when he's angry. Now, baby, you have to understand that if you're feeling upset about something, you need to come and talk to mommy, okay? Your father and I are worried about you," Frigga said comfortingly while sitting beside Loki and reaching her hand over to pet his hair.

Loki didn't appear to be satisfied with the answer, as he remained silent for a couple of moments. He thought about what he was going to say for several moments; he wanted to tell his mother that he was upset; jealous of the attention that Thor had received. When he felt confident, he opened his mouth just as Odin and Thor appeared in the doorway.

"What is this mess?" Odin shouted angrily, as Frigga shot her husband a glare to indicate that she wasn't finished talking to Loki.

"Cool! It looks like a storm went off!" Thor said while scanning the room, as Odin ignored him and approached his younger son.

"Did you do this?" he asked of Loki, who looked up at his father and offered a mere nod.

"Darling, could we just talk about this-" Frigga tried interjecting, but Odin held up his hand at wife, the other went onto Loki's arms, forcing the boy to stand up.

"You and I will finish our little talk," Odin said in a low voice while leading Loki out of the room; planning already this talk in his head as they headed to Odin's personal and private office.

A/N-Review!


End file.
